Scuba diving equipment includes relatively sophisticated equipment for regulating the flow of a compressed gas, such as compressed air, from a storage tank when the diver inhales and for exhausting carbon dioxide and other waste gases when the diver exhales. The scuba equipment typically includes a mouthpiece through which the diver breathes and a pressure regulator coupled between the mouthpiece and the storage tank by means of a plurality of air hoses for regulating the amount of compressed gas breathed by the diver when the diver inhales and for exhausting carbon dioxide and other waste gases when the diver exhales.
The air supply hose enters the pressure regulator on one side thereof (e.g., on the right side thereof from the diver's perspective), such that when the diver turns his head to the right he will encounter substantial resistance from the pressurized air hose, which may cause the mouthpiece to be dislodged, or at the very least, will make it difficult for the diver to turn his head to that side.